


The Mystery Of Takashi Shirogane

by lizkat222



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizkat222/pseuds/lizkat222
Summary: The train whistle blows, signaling that a new year at Hogwarts has begun. Every year has been getting worse for the Gryffindor, Keith Kogane. He hides in the shadow of his brother, Takashi Shirogane, hidden under all of his accomplishments.His family life hasn’t been too good either. His mother Korolia went on an investigation and hasn’t returned for months, and his dad was confirmed missing a year after his disappearance.But when another tragic accident occurs, it’s up to the loner Gryffindor, a stuck up Ravenclaw, an anxious Hufflepuff, and a clever Slytherin, to solve the problem.Did the deadly disaster have anything to do with the upcoming triwizard tournament? Or is it one more link in the mysterious chain of disappearance and deaths that has been recently occurring in the wizarding world? Could this be the end of Hogwarts as we know it? And can 4 completely different students really solve the case of Takashi Shirogane?





	The Mystery Of Takashi Shirogane

“Ready for another year, Keith?” Shiro asks me with a light punch on the shoulder. I didn’t want to tell him the truth, about how I dreaded going back again, back to hogwarts. Shiro, my brother, likes it well enough, but he has friends, a boyfriend even. I don’t have anyone. I usually stick with Shiro, when I can, but that doesn’t really work. He has friends and I don’t.

“Yeah, I guess.” I mutter back, hoping that he leaves me alone.

“Keith,” He asks while putting his hand on my shoulder, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Shiro.” I push his hand off my shoulder.

“Are you sure?” He asks, “Because I-I’m your brother and-”

“Look Shiro, I’m fine.” I storm away, Shiro calling after me. Why does he care how I feel? I grab my bag and owl cage and run onto the train, even though I have plenty of time to get on. I find a compartment in the near back and slam the door shut. I throw my luggage above my seat and flop onto the seat. A terrified shriek breaks out from above me.

“Sorry Red!” I say when I realize I tossed my live owl with along with my luggage above me. I open her cage door and let her pirch on my arm.  
“Sometimes, I feel like your the only one I can talk to,” I say to her while stroking her feathers, “And your the only one who sticks by my side.”

I look outside the door to see students, piling onto the bus, talking to their friends, barely even glancing into my compartment. Whenever anyone checks to see if my compartment is empty, the look in, scoff at the sight of me, and tell their friends that they should try further down the train. I don’t mind. It’s been like this for 5 years, this one the 6th. It’s my second to last year anyways, so I only have to deal with this for one more year. I sigh and close my eyes, waiting for the train to start, when I hear muffled talking outside my door.

“Great! Now there are no empty compartments left!” yells a boy’s voice outside of my door, “If we would have just gotten on sooner-”

“You’re the one who wanted to stop and flirt with Allura, Lance!” a girls voice retorts, “Besides, there’s an empty one right here.”

Suddenly a girl with short hair knocks on my door. 

“Hey!” She yells to me, “Can we come in?”

Without waiting for a response, three people, about my age, enter.

“Thanks!” Says a bulkier guy with a Hufflepuff tie on, “My name’s Hunk, this is Pidge,” He points to the girl who has suddenly adorned a pair of large circular glasses. She waves to me.

“And this is Lance.” He points to a lanky, tall, boy with a ravenclaw robe on.

“And you are?” Pidge asks me, peering over her glasses to observe me.

“Wait! I know you!” Lance declares, suddenly pointing a finger in my face.

“No.” I respond, obviously annoyed, “I don’t think we’ve ever met.”

“Yes we have. I would recognize that mullet anywhere.” He points to my hair, “Don’t you remember me? We were longtime seeker rivals in quidditch. Y’know Lance and Keith, neck and neck.”

“How do you know my name?” I ask him.

“Like I said, rivals.” He repeated, “Always top of your team.”

“Wait, Keith?” Hunk asks me, “Like, Takashi Shirogane’s brother Keith?”

“Yeah. He’s my brother.” I try to brush off the question as quick as possible. I don’t like talking about my brother and all his achievements. Top of his class, the best Gryffindor keeper in the past decade, the most popular and loved student here. The list goes on and on. I can’t even compare to him. I live in his shadow, in my whole family’s shadow. I’m just the disappointing lone wolf that no one ever sees, hears, or cares about. 

“Really?!” He squeals, “What is it like having him as a brother? I bet he’s so cool! Is he cool? Is he the best?”

“He’s fine, I guess.” I quickly respond back, as I stare out the window of the now moving train. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Hunk and Pidge shrug at each other, not expecting such a blaintent answer. Whatever. Why would I care what they think? I stare out the window, avoiding the conversation they are trying to get me in on.

“You don’t have to be emo all the time, Mullet Boy.” Lance mocks after a while of staring out the window. I groan, ignore him, and stare some more.

“So, Keith,” Hunk asks, trying to be nice, “What year are you?”

“6th,” I respond, eyes still stuck on the neverending fields outside, “I would assume you guys are too?”

“Well, Lance and I are, but Pidge is in her 5th year. OW! Pidge!” He tells me as Pidge punches him in the arm, “Anyway, I’m surprised we haven’t seen you around hogsmeade or at the great hall,”

“It’s because he never wants to sit with anyone else.” Lance chimes in, somewhat angrily.

“What?” I ask, confused and a bit agitated that he keeps making fun of me.

“Your always sitting alone at the end of a table in the great hall,” He explains, “And when we have class, you sit in the back, without anyone.”

“Lance…” Hunk starts but I cut him off.

“Wh-w-how do you know about this?” I question him, “I just met you and it seems you know everything about me.”

“I-uh-I… um,” He stutters out, caught off guard, “It’s hard to miss someone with a haircut like that.”

“Whatever.” I roll my eyes, knowing that I won’t get a better answer than that. How does he know all of these things? Did someone actually… notice me? I feel a rush of blood rising to my cheeks, making my face hot. I flip the hood of my robe over my face to hide the blush. I mean, Lance is kinda cute, but he seems like an arrogant, big headed, ravenclaw who only cares about himself. I push the thought of liking him out of my head and stare out onto the mountains. In the back, I can hear Lance whining, Hunk trying to be nice, and the music blasting from Pidge’s headphones. This is going to be a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! This is a brand new story. It is a mystery story about Shiro, but the "main focus" is Klance. The story will be sad so prepare!
> 
> Some things to note:
> 
> \- The character's houses depend on their lion colors (Besides Allura)  
> \- Each chapter is a different character's POV  
> \- Keith and Lance are both seekers in quidditch  
> \- Keith is a 6th year (Like most of them,), Pidge is a 5th year, and Shiro is a 7th year (Like Matt, Adam, etc)  
> \- Alfor is the Minister of Magic  
> \- Coran is the Muggle Studies teaches
> 
> If you like this then check out my other story, UNTIL DAWN: VLD


End file.
